Kyuubi Twins
by KILLER COOKIE
Summary: In short Naruto is 6th hokage and he has a family of his own but this is no longer his story. This story is of his youngest kids, the Uzumaki Twins, Hiiragi and Jericho who are on their way of becoming great shinobi just like their dad. With new and old villians popping up along the way. Read and Review, it's my first story.


**Hi, I'm KILLER COOKIE. This is my first fanfiction so tell me how I did and review please. I don't own Naruto at all.**

* * *

After the Great War ended, Naruto Uzumaki became sixth Hokage and settled down with a beautiful wife. Who was from the great and powerful Hyuuga Clan. Naruto's wife's name is Hinata Hyuga. As a few years go by since Naruto became Hokage, he and Hinata decided to have kids. They had a child after a couple years of trying. He is now the older brother of the set of twins that are seven years younger than him. Jericho and Hiiragi Uzumaki or what the world of shinobi will come to them as the 'Kyuubi Twins' because of their uniqueness as we shall put it. Our story starts the day before their academy graduation.

Jericho stared out the window, up at the moon. He glared at it for it for a second and looked away, glancing over at his twin brother. 'The golden child, huh? That's a lie. Everyone knows I'm the better child and to prove it, I'm going to stay up all night. I'm going to beat that loser to school!' Jericho thought to himself, grinning. He laid back down and started thinking about tomorrow.

Hiiragi woke up really early and not waking his brother he dressed for school. He ate his breakfast and left for school before anyone was in his family was awake. He waved to the ANBU guard as they were changing shifts. They did nothing like usual and Hiiragi walked away with a sigh.

'Jeez brother why the hell are you so lazy.' Hiiragi thought as he walked up to the school.

An hour later or so, Jericho woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, getting dressed. Jericho looked over at his empty twin's bed.

"AHhhhh! I'm late!" Jericho cried and ran out of his room.

He stopped at mid-step seeing his older brother sitting at the table reading.

"What the hell you reading you perv?" Jericho asked

"A book." Jiraiya replied.

"….R-right and where's brother?" Jericho asked.

"School apparently. You gonna eat and run again?" Jiraiya asked holding up some toast with a sunny side up egg sitting on top. Jericho nodded grabbing it and his giant bag he hauled to the academy every day before running out the door.

"Hey Hiiragi, where's your loser brother? Did he give up because he knew he was going to fail?" Sasuke's kid mocked with a smirk.

"Ha, you wish Michiko." Hiiragi retorted with a glare. He knew how others felt about his twin and he really wished his brother would show he really wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was.

"Yeah well it's not like he's gonna graduate anytime soon anyway." Michiko retorted before heading back to her seat.

Jericho ran down the street as fast as he could. He tried not to push so many people out of the way as he ran. He smiled, seeing the school in his view. Jericho ran down the hallway and jerked open the door to the classroom. He stopped seeing that everyone was looking at him, he looked down at the ground, walking over to Hiiragi.

"How late am I?" he asked.

"How late are you? Well, let's just say you missed the graduation." Iruka said angrily as Hiiragi kinda shook his head.

"W-what?! I'm calling bullshit on that one!" He cried.

'Ugh… you idiot!' Hiiragi thought angrily glaring at his brother as Iruka glared at him.

"Sit down and everyone be prepared for a pop quiz on summoning jutsu." Iruka said walking to the front class.

"What?! B-But we haven't studied that at all!" one student said standing up.

"Then use your imagination cause thanks to Jericho you all get to take this quiz." Iruka retorted. Hiiragi glared at Jericho.

"You moron, way to go." He mumbled with a small sigh.

"I'm not writing it down, Cause I can do it for real." Jericho said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring back at Iruka.

"Then you can do everyone else a favor and go outside Jericho. Practice your cloning jutsu." Iruka said.

"What?! That's unfair!" Jericho retorted. "I can't even do that." he mumbled walking outside.

'Did you have to do something stupid?' Hiiragi asked his twin through their link.

'Yeah, yeah… shut it brother.' Jericho retorted. Hiiragi sighed again as he took the paper.

Jericho stood outside trying to do the cloning Jutsu, without any luck. He sat down on the ground and looked at his failed clone. He sighed, staring up at the sky.

"To be a cloud would be so….. Nice." He said, closing his eyes and smiling. Jericho stood up.

'Well if there really is no need for me to be around here, then I guess I'm leaving.' Jericho thought and walked away from the school. He found his way to the training fields.

"Yo, aren't you a student?" A voice asked from a tree above him.

"Uh, no." Jericho lied.

"Heh, you're a bad liar." The voice chuckled.

Hiiragi finished the quiz and looked outside for his brother. He wasn't about to skip class so he created a clone.

"Go look for brother and drag him back here." He said.

"Yeah, kicking and screaming no doubt." The clone said and left after that. Hiiragi sighed a bit and walked back into the classroom.

"Besides, why does it even matter? It's such a drag just even trying to even create clone. So I don't see the point in even doing." Jericho said leaning against a tree and closed his eyes.

"It matters because well…I said so and also your father wouldn't be too happy to know that half the time you aren't even in school."

Jericho stared up in the tree. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Name's Kakashi" The voice said. Jericho closed his eyes and sa, thinking to himself.

Jericho made a face and opened his eyes to see…His brother? 'Wait a second….It's a clone!' Jericho thought to himself. He screamed, jumping up and taking off down the street, still screaming.

"Get back here you Idiot!" The clone yelled keeping up with Jericho.

Few minutes later Hiiragi's clone caught Jericho and dragged him back to school. Once they were there, he stopped dragging Jericho and glared at him. "You're so stupid." The clone mumbled before disappearing.

"You need to get in class brother." He said.

"Why should I?" Jericho asked.

"Cause you need to graduate brother." Hiiragi told him.

"It's not like it's that important." Jericho said.

"You're smart if you put effort in." He said helping his brother stand up.

"What a drag." Jericho said as Hiiragi dragged him into the classroom. He tied him to a chair just as Michiko walked up.

"Wow, tied down Uzumaki?" she asked mockingly.

"I may be tied down but I'll still kick your ass! I don't care if you are a girl! You'd better start running 'cause when I get free of this rope, nothing is going to stop me!" Jericho yelled.

"Right cause I'm so scared of you Uzumaki." Michiko said. Hiiragi sighed and shook his head walking away to go get lunch as did the rest of the class.

Jericho slid out from under the rope and stood on the chair. "Ready or not! Here I come to kick your ass, Michiko!" he cried and charged toward her. Michiko went to sidestep the older twin but somehow the other tripped and crashed into her. Everyone who had come back looked at the scene. Jericho on top of Michiko and their lips were connected for a split second.

"Brother!" Jericho heard Hiiragi shout and both to be ninja stood up glaring at each other. Michiko raised her hand and slapped Jericho.

"You jerk!" she shouted. Jericho retaliated by slapping her back. A gasp sounded throughout the classroom and the two were about to come to serious blows until Iruka walked in. No one wanting to suffer his wrath quickly quieted.

"Why did you have to go and hit her brother?" he asked as they walked home from school.

"I thought all shinobi were equal. So me hitting her is wrong?!" Jericho demanded.

"I'm not saying that but do you have any idea how protective her father is of her?" Hiiragi retorted. "Not only that but mother is going to kill you."

"Well, I guess today is a good day to die, huh? Tell mother I'll be a little late, I need to work on my cloning Jutsu."Jericho said.

He walked in the other way, heading towards the training fields. Once Jericho was out of the sight of his brother, he turned down an alley, walking over to Michiko's house. Arriving at her house, he hid in the bushes, watching her. 'A little bit creepy but one way or another. I going to get her back. There is no way in hell I'm letting her win!' Jericho thought to himself, grinning. He leaned against a tree, but a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

"Hey Hiiragi when did you say your brother was going to be home?" Hinata asked. She glanced around, slightly pacing back and forth. "I mean, its dinner time and he isn't even here. He loves food!" She growled grabbing hiiragi and shaking him hard. "Did he leave the village?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No, he's supposed to be at the training fields. Want me to go look for him?" Hiiragi asked their mother. Hinata let go of Hiiragi and sighed.

"Yes, go look for your brother. See is Jiraya is home yet and if he'll go with you." She said.

Jericho shivered from the cold, he opened his eyes, looking around. He gasped a bit. 'Oh shit!' he thought, crawling out of the bushes and heading home. 'I'm so dead…..'He thought as he ran faster. "Why does this keep happening to me!" He cried as he drew closer to his home.

"I'm Home!" Jericho said walking through the door.

* * *

**Again tell me how I did?! Review please~**


End file.
